Beauty of Hawaii
by Fllorence
Summary: Damon is on his way to Mystic Falls to spend Christmas holidays with his brother. While he thinks about his life, beautiful angel falls from heaven straight into his arms. Well, everything has a reason and to get something we really want, we firstly have to succumb to the beauty of our dark savior. ONE-SHOT


**A/N: Hello my readers! So, this is my late Christmas gift and my sorry to you for being bad in updating. I actually wrote this one shot many months ago while listening to _Beauty Of The Dark_, one of many special songs that have been played in the Vampire Diaries (first season). Well, I very much see Damon in this song - he's dark and quite twisted person, but still, if you care to search for it, you can find beauty in his soul and even heart. **

**This story contains only Damon as a vampire and Elena as a human girl. Katherine has never existed in their world and they have never seen each other before. The first and last part is written in Elena's point of view and all parts in the middle are written in Damon's point of view. Also, the first part is a glimpse of near future, while the rest is like a retrospective. **

**I'm sorry for any mistakes - I'm sure there would be many of them**.

_**Warning:**_****_**Mature Content. And by the way, I don't own The Vampire Diaries, nor Damon's vintage car. If I did, I would definitely created my own TOP Gear show. **_

* * *

_"__Why do they always teach us that it's easy and evil to do what we want and that we need discipline to restrain ourselves? It's the hardest thing in the world - to do what we want. And it takes the greatest kind of courage. I mean, what we really want."_

**_― _****_Ayn Rand_**

* * *

I am almost naked. The man, whom I've known since twenty minutes ago, is slowly caressing my hot skin with his slender fingers. Their silken touch raises goosebumps all over the exposed parts of my body. I want him… I want him like I've never wanted anything else in my life. I want him like a drug addict going crazy for his crack.

I've never been in a situation like this one. I've never got naked in front of a stranger and I've never wanted to succumb to my desires on the front seat of frozen car standing in the middle of snow covered forest. Elena Gilbert has never _ever_ broken her firmly set principles.

_So…_ what the fuck happened to me?

I'm not drunk. I don't have mental disease. There is no excuse for what I'm doing right now. And still, I'm not stopping.

Maybe it's _his_ fault.

Jet black curls of his perfect hair make a sudden contact with my jaw. I can't stop myself from giggling. The sound expands in the tightness of his car and after a few seconds the reshaped echo starts ringing in my ears. Once it is over, I catch a glimpse of blue eyes which depth makes me shiver. I have that feeling… I feel like if they were covered by strange darkness; like if they couldn't hold anything than lust and desire and… pain.

Their owner is currently resting in the valley of my breasts. I love the look he's giving me. It makes me feeling unique and wanted.

Wanted by him.

Very soon is that heated look accompanied by his amused smile. I watch the contours of his face with my mouth semi-opened. The free space between lips gets quickly filled with his pink and long tongue. I slide my fingers through the silky, black hair of my lover and then press my pelvis down, provoking the bulge that is repeatedly bumping into me. Our connected mouths exchange synchronized moans and his tongue becomes rougher, more aggressive and more dominating, if it is even possible.

I'm filled with strange feelings.

My body loves it. Every part wakes up in the rush of sweet desire. But my mind… my mind is kind of heading the other way.

I'm scared.

Maybe it is the lack of sexual experiences, or perhaps the fear of unknown feelings. He is like a Greek god fallen from the heaven and I'm… coward.

I've never felt this much amazing with Matt. Our lovemaking always lasted just a few minutes, the room was dark, our bodies were covered and we haven't tried anything _adventurous_. Sometimes I couldn't even… you know _what_.

And now? It takes just one simple look from this blue eyed stranger and I'm almost _there_.

I just need to surrender. I need to surrender to him.

"Elena?" he whispers in my neck. "Do you like sea?"

* * *

Gears of my blue Chevrolet Camaro SS, which I've had since 1969, slightly protest on the ice covered concrete. It has been a very long time since we had a chance to ride through snowy countryside together. I missed this feeling.

Normally, I spend winters in California. It's a state with high population and lots of big cities, which is ideal for a vampire like me. The always present sunshine, booze and girls in bikini are all just a bonus.

If I really thought about what brought me back to Mystic Falls, my annoying brother wouldn't be included in my answer. I always try to avoid any contact with Stefan, but he very much doesn't respect that. Every fucking year, he calls a few weeks before Christmas and begs me to come home. _Typical Stefan._

Even though I've already erased the word _home_ from my dictionary, this year is different. Not that I listened to Stefan's pleading, but there is this feeling, creeping deeper and deeper inside of me, telling me to stop the ride for a while and just let myself drown in the swamp that is called nostalgia.

You can run as much as you want and from any and every thing that exists, but you'll never escape. The time will stop and you will have to face any and every shadow that covers this tangled mess of spider web representing your life.

And you can never escape from all the things that are mean to happen. Karma the bitch will always find you. _Anywhere_.

Some foreign car appears just a few meters in front of me. Its driver must be a woman, because even time is going less slow than this snail vehicle. I don't want to cause an accident, and so I take my foot from gas pedal and maintain a twenty meters long gap between us.

When our cars finally cross the border of Mystic Falls, the woman loses control of her vehicle. With a loud bang she crashes into the deep ditch beside the road.

No, I really _don't_ want to stop. I don't even want to slow down. But then, in mere milliseconds of Karma-The-Bitch saying "_I want to fuck with your life_", the delicious scent of blood fills my nostrils.

It's hers. She had to cut herself when the car crashed.

I'm officially and totally screwed.

It has been a few good hours since I lastly fed. Normally, I take some blood bags with me, but this time I decided against it. I will have to restrain my urges in Mystic Falls and with Stefan around, so I wanted to get myself used to the feeling of hunger. It's like having a detox.

Nevertheless, because I don't want to become Stefan and because I have to be fed to be able to actually endure Stefan, I quickly slow down and stop my sweet Camaro only three meters from the crashed car. Its female driver is currently really desperate to get out of the car. It seems that one side is blocked by a huge tree and the other side must be jammed thanks to the crush. Without my help she won't be able to get out of there.

_Fantastic_.

"Help!" screams my next victim. "Help me!"

I get closer to her. The scent of blood is now stronger, but I can't see any big wound on her body. It's quite strange that I'm able to smell her so much perfectly. The blood is not even my favorite type, nor is it some attractive flavor. Just a normal red fluid filing the body of pretty young woman.

Though, as I take another step closer, thoughts of pure happiness enter my mind. Or, is it love? Lust? Understanding?

I understand nothing.

I am feeling everything.

How is she doing this? What is so special about her?

I decide that her blood is, in the end, really beautiful, which makes me much hungrier and from now on I crave her like an addict. My mind is telling me to rethink this decision, because strange blood may cause strange things, but the predator inside of me _really_ wants her and I won't be stopping him.

I want her too.

Another scream of imprisoned woman gets me out of my thoughts about promised blood. Standing right beside the car, I can now observe her face and body. Well, not only her blood is beautiful – she's quite perfect and ready to be corrupted.

_By me_, of course.

She's around twenty two; probably still studying college and traveling back to her family for Christmas holidays. Her figure is slim, but curvy. Both boobs and ass are definitely approved – round, firm and sexy.

Suddenly I am overwhelmed by my inner predator. There's this incredibly strong urge to make her bleed. And take her; make her scream and beg for me. Right here, in this fucking crashed car.

_Right now._

I would do it – _yes_, I definitely would – if my inner predator didn't get scared.

The girl's brown eyes are like warm, shining lights; screaming innocence and absolute purity. Cheeks are red, probably from the combination of cold weather, fear and shock. She's like an angel and her hair is so, so long, made from the same color as her eyes. I bet she smells like the best dark chocolate.

For a few seconds my walls fall down, which scares me like shit. I don't study faces of my victims, only when I want to fuck them. And even then I don't think about the color of their eyes or the smell of their hair. I just _don't_ _do_ _that_.

Am I turning into Stefan? Am I _really_ interested in this girl? Am I _really_ feeling this way?

It's just not possible. I have to stop. Right fucking _now_.

I tell my inner predator that if we wait a little longer and maybe get to know this girl a little better, the feeling of kill will be precious and much, much more beautiful.

Walls are back and my role is all set.

"Here we go," I say to myself and break the front window of her car.

* * *

I didn't plan to compel the poor girl, but she was too much scared and I was too much impatient. Though her fear makes the sweet blood sing, I'm not interested to deal with some crying doll.

In the meantime of getting her out of the car, compelling her to calm down and moving us both inside my car, I created an amazing plan. I will drive us to some deserted place, probably the nearest forest, and then I'm going to give her everything my body has to offer. She will succumb to me in a little while; she will beg me to give her more and more and more of me. And in that magical and torturous moment of desire I will take what is mine.

_Blood_.

"What's your name?"

Her voice is not firm, but it _again_ screams innocence.

Maybe I should have compelled her to _shut up_ and don't question anything, but I want her to scream my name.

Plus, it's better if my victims get to know me a little. They are more relaxed and _much_ more submissive.

"Damon," I answer and smile nicely to her. "And you are?"

"Elena," she says without hesitation, but doesn't smile back. Her eyes are glued to the winter countryside that is slowly revealed behind our windows. She looks like an angel who fell from heaven and is sad to lose her purity.

"What made you drive through this weather?" I ask, trying to start a proper conversation. I can't let myself get distracted by her beauty.

"No reason," she retorts shortly, like if the real answer would bother her. And that makes me interested.

"Everything has a reason," I react earnestly, which gains me her full attention. When our eyes finally connect, weird feeling passes through my body.

Maybe she's my reason and I'm the one who will chase and destroy every reason that had made her drive on this dangerous road.

Elena turns away and her cheeks are suddenly red. Yet, even though her evident embarrassment, she starts telling me the story of her day. "I was supposed to spend Christmas with my boyfriend Matt. We planned to meet tomorrow's morning, but I wanted to surprise him and come sooner."

"Guess the surprise didn't go well."

"No, it really did not go well," she laughs bitterly as one silent tear slides down her cheek. "I drove all the way to Richmond, in this shit weather, only to discover that my lovely _former_ boyfriend cheats on me with our friend April who is, by the way, my brother's girlfriend. Then I drove back to Mystic Falls so I could get drunk in my parent's house and ended crying my heart out in your vintage car. Great day, huh?"

I can't imagine how she has to feel right now. Of course, things like that happen every day, but I'm truly sorry for her. It's not pleasant to realize that people you love are not exactly who you thought they were.

People betray. People hurt. People suck.

But I will make _her_ people suffer.

We get closer to the dark forest of Mystic Falls. Nobody and nothing will distract us there.

_Nobody and nothing._

* * *

"Your breasts are like two peaks proudly towering over the crystal clear Hawaiian sea," I whisper into the skin of Elena's beautiful chest, whereupon my tongue once again soaks in her unique softness. I notice as she sharply breathes in and then desperately bites down on her bottom lip in trying to suppress a deep moan. She's clearly fighting with herself, not wanting to succumb to me and things she feels thanks to me. But I won't stop till I don't get what _I_ want and need.

My tongue repeatedly passes over both of her collarbones and on every way back I dive in the valley of those precious breasts. I just scrub my face over her delicate skin and then wait for Elena's reaction.

After third attempt she finally acts and puts her hands on my shoulders, pushing me lower; to her stomach. Before I can conquer new territory, her voice shaken with passion slowly fills my ears.

"Hawaii?"

I can't stop myself and smirk. "Mmm," I utter and move my lips to her neck. "Have you ever been there?"

This time she doesn't wait and answer almost immediately. "No. But I want to…"

"I visit that place in autumn. It's always beautiful there."

"Really?"

To my astonishment she's quite surprised by my answer. Probably it's not common that someone who drives through Mystic Falls has enough money to spend a few weeks on Hawaii. Maybe I can take her with me next year. Of course, _only_ as a personal blood bag. _Nothing_ more.

Instead of planning our possible future I rather suck her bottom lip inside my mouth and lightly scrape it with my human teeth. I want to bite her very much, but Elena distracts me as she moans louder than before and slightly shakes her ass, which sends vibrations straight to my cock. I grab her hips and pull her body closer so that our crotches are separated just by our jeans. She moans and shakes again, driving me totally crazy.

I have to wait a little bit longer. Just a little while longer.

"Do you want me to tell you more?" I ask Elena as she gathers up enough courage to remove my leather jacket. I can finally enjoy her warm touch.

"Yes," she replies confidently. "I _want_."

Without any more uttered words and with closed eyes she leans on the steering wheel of my Camaro. Her chest is bared and begs me to start exploring. Many women had offered me their bodies, but I've never had any doubts. Elena makes me question if I really should take what I want and what she so beautifully offers me.

"Damon," she says and impatiently reaches for me. "Please."

I can't ignore her pleas. It's not what my inner predator whispers to me. So I succumb to our sweet desire and quickly stretch my neck as I take one hardened nipple into my mouth.

She gasps, then moans and finally, her fingers repeatedly rake through my hair.

I alternate between both breasts while my hand makes its way into the front of her jeans. She squirms, trying to quicken the process, but I want to savor the woman in my hands.

My mouth moves back to her lips and I sneak my tongue inside.

"Mmmm," she moans. "Damon."

"Yes, my angel?" I ask as I unbutton her jeans.

"You're beautiful," she whispers, her eyes locked on mine.

I just smirk and take off my long sleeved t-shirt, though my heart is surrounded by spectacular warmness. What does she do me?

As our jeans are discarded and we exchange thousand more kisses, I finally slide my hand into her lacy panties. My forefinger strokes her folds, relishing in the heat and gathering her wetness.

"You're so wet," I say proudly, tapping my thumb against her clitoris.

"Oh god," she utters between moans, "this is heaven."

"No," I reply, shoving my middle finger in her heat. "This is heaven."

She moans, screams and pulls at my hair. After a while her walls start clenching around my finger and she actually begs me to make her come.

"Please," she says, head thrown back, eyes shut and mouth opened, "I need it so much."

And so I curl my finger, tap her clit and kiss her neck. She explodes in my arms like a firecracker.

"I want more."

Elena studies and carefully caresses my face, not caring that I ripped her panties off. Because I'm already naked, there is now no barrier between our bodies.

Before I slide into the heaven that is waiting for me, I take a minute to appreciate the perfection of my angel. She's still studying my face; her fingers stroke my cheeks and her eyes reflect nothing less than pure warmth.

_Love_.

"You're beautiful," I whisper softly as I give her everything I have and everything we both need.

* * *

"That place on Hawaii… Does it really exist?" I ask as I catch my breath.

"Of course," laughs Damon and rests his head on my breasts. "It's near the Lanikai Beach."

"Is it a beautiful place?"

"Well, I know much better places," he answers and gives my left breast one sweet kiss, "but it gets close to perfection."

I remember Damon's haunting words… _Everything has a reason. _

"Will you take me there?"

The silence that follows my question makes me think about all the reasons why he shouldn't want to take me there. However, every reason is easily shattered as his confident "_Yes_" gives me a valuable argument why I should wake up every morning with a smile on my face.

* * *

_"__It suddenly made sense. Only twice in his life had he felt this inexplicable, almost mystical attraction to a woman. He'd thought it remarkable, to have found two, when in his heart he'd always believed there was only one perfect woman out there for him. His heart had been right. There was only one."_

**_― _****_Julia Quinn_**

* * *

**Thank you for reading my short story about want, love and beauty of the dark. Please, leave me a review or two.**


End file.
